No me quites a mi novio
by iriii
Summary: Blossom, la eterna chica buena, ha estado enamorada de boomer desde la universidad, que resulta ser el prometido de bubles. En las semanas que proceden a su boda, Blossom se encuentra atrapada entre su preciada amistad con bubles y el amor de su vida. A su vez Brick, amigo confidente y conciencia ocasional de blossom, trata de escapar de la amiga de bubles que esta enamorada de el.


Cierta chica pelirroja con uniforme y pelo atado en una coleta, iba en un taxi, hablando con ella misma. Tenía un hermoso cabello largo y unas pestañas largas. Su rostro era pálido con unas pequeñas pecas y unos exóticos ojos rosas

-bueno, aquí vamos –susurro y empezó a poner caras de sorpresa - ¡vaya! ¡Dios mío chicos! ¡No me lo esperaba!… –negó con la cabeza y suspiro frustrada – Blossom eres un desastre…

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un salón de eventos, la chica pago el taxi y bajo. Se acerco a la entrada y había dos tipos de seguridad a cada lado de la puerta. Uno era alto y fornido. El otro era más bajito y gordo. La miraron sin disimular, y su tono de voz era hosco

- Es una fiesta privada

Ella les dedico una sonrisa forzada

-Esta bien, me están esperando – les informo y ambos la dejaron pasar.

Dentro estaba silencioso, y había una cortina roja que obstruía el camino. Ella sabía lo que venia a continuación de esa cortina; aspiro hondo y coloco uno de sus mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja. Se acerco y movió la cortina para pasar

-hola?

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BLOSSOM!

Amigos y familiares salieron de su escondite entusiastas, aplaudiendo y tirando papeles de colores al aire. Blossom se tapo la boca con fingida sorpresa y sonrío al verlos a todos.

-no te lo esperabas eh? –hablo una voz conocida

De entre toda esa gente ella pudo distinguir a cierta chica rubia muy bien. La hermosa y vivaz bubles, su mejor amiga desde cuarto grado. Aunque eran completamente opuestas y se lo pasaban compitiendo hasta por los zapatos, habían sido amigas desde hace años.

Blossom era más sumisa y generosa, mientras que bubles era más egocéntrica y buscaba ser siempre el centro de atención. Ambas sabían muy bien de sus diferencias pero no les importaba, se complementaban de cierta manera. Aunque si ambas querían algo, Blossom era la que siempre tenia que ceder.

-Se que me dijiste que no, pero debía hacerlo – bubles se acerco a ella y la abrazo, siendo inmediatamente correspondida. Se separo y vio a toda la gente complacida consigo misma, y luego a su amiga – no estas enojada no?

-No, es muy lindo – le sonrío

-Te sorprendiste? – chillo emocionada, colocándole una boa de plumas rosa en el cuello

-que si estoy sorprendida? – levanto ambas cejas con obviedad

-lo estas? – la rubia le sonrío

-que te parece? – le devolvió la sonrisa y bubles lanzo un gritito emocionada, se acerco al publico y hizo una seña para que aplaudieran

-¡Esta sorprendida, gente!

Las personas aplaudieron y chiflaban, festejando. Bubles le saco la boa del cuello a su amiga y se la puso ella, acercándose a los demás.

-lo sabia lo sabia lo sabia! Sabia que íbamos a sorprenderla! – hizo una pose de superestrella y todos gritaron mas emocionados. Luego miro a su amiga con una media sonrisa y le acerco una bolsa – te traje uno de mis vestidos, no soy la mejor amiga o que?

Blossom asintió

-Lo eres

Bubles le guiño el ojo y se fue con la demás gente, que le seguían chiflando y aplaudiendo por los gritos animados que había dado hace unos segundos, como si fuera una celebridad en la fiesta. Siempre era así, su personalidad la hacia destacar del resto.

Blossom miro contenta como su amiga hablaba hasta por los codos con la gente, era muy sociable a diferencia de ella.

Tomo la bolsa que le había dado y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando ya se había despojado el saco y soltado el cabello, tocaron la puerta y la abrieron despacio, asustándola. Ella empujo la puerta golpeando a la persona, tratando de cerrarla

-¡No, lo siento, esta ocupado!

- soy yo – apareció media cabeza de su amigo brick y ella dejo de empujar la puerta al reconocerlo. Lo dejo pasar.

Tenía el cabello pelirrojo como ella y unos penetrantes ojos rojizos. Era alto y de contextura apropiada; vestía un traje de fiesta.

-brick, que haces en el baño de mujeres?

-auch, no temes usar tu fuerza,¿no? –se froto la nariz

-brick…

-que? Te vi entrar, te veías triste y vine – hablo poniendo traba a la puerta – también vine a buscar un poco de papel higiénico, en el baño de hombres ya no hay

-No entraste aquí por mí. Estas evitando a himeko – dijo divertida, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y el le sonreía – ¿Ves que pasa cuando duermes con personas que no amas?

-Me insultas bloss. Me hablas como si yo hubiera estado sobrio cuando paso

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella? – le ignoro y se cepillo el cabello

El negó y trazo circulitos por su sien

- Esta LOCA, bloss.

.

.

.

-¡Aquí estas! – princesa se acerco a ambos pelirrojos que salían del baño de mujeres.

Blossom llevaba puesto un vestido negro con volados en las puntas y escote redondo. Su pelo estaba atado en una delicada trenza que brick le había hecho

Brick abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verla acercarse

-oh por dios…

-hola himeko! –la saludo tratando de disimular la grosería en voz alta de su amigo

-hola, feliz cumpleaños – le dijo y Blossom asintió agradecida. Miro al chico con aire coqueto – donde has estado toda la noche juguetón?

-Me estaba escondiendo – le respondió sonriente y Blossom le dio un pequeño codazo

Himeko río estrepitosamente

-que gracioso eres

Lo miro atentamente, poniéndolo nervioso

-bueno… ¿Quieres, quieres ir a un lugar mas intimo o…?

-NO! Fiesta -señalo el lugar - Creo que me quedare aquí

Himeko comenzó a peinar uno de sus rulos mirándolo embelezada

-yo tampoco quiero irme, tenemos tanto en común…

Blossom de repente se sintió incomoda por la situación y pensó que era hora de irse y dejarlos solos, pero brick la sostuvo de la muñeca fuertemente, inmovilizándola.

-oh por dios! –grito emocionada Himeko aturdiendo a ambos con su gritito

-que pasa? – brick forzó una sonrisa

Himeko comenzó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro con los brazos levantados

-Quiero que me veas bailar. Solo será un segundo – lo tomo del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar a la pista

- genial…– comento y disimuladamente miro a Blossom con una mueca de horror.

-Sálvame! – le susurro

.

.

.

Blossom se acerco al bar y vio que **el** estaba allí. Se habían conocido 4 años atrás en la universidad, siendo muy buenos amigos. Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules profundos y esas muecas que siempre la hacían reír. Era un chico muy guapo, cualquiera podía darse cuenta con solo mirarlo

-hey – lo llamo

El se giro y sonrío al verla.

Ella sintió un nudo en el estomago y se pregunto si alguien mas podía sonreír de aquella manera tan perfecta. Se dio una cachetada interna por su pensamiento.

-fue muy amable de tu parte – le dijo el. Llevaba una camisa blanca metida por dentro de unos vaqueros oscuros y unos zapatos a juego. Estaba guapísimo

-que cosa?

-Fingir estar sorprendida

Blossom no se sorprendió porque lo haya notado, boomer la conocía bastante, hasta a veces más que su propia mejor amiga

-No se lo digas. Se pondrá triste –le pidió

-No lo hare – sonrío y la observo unos instantes – te ves muy linda

-ah, gracias .Tu también

Ambos se miraron por un rato y Blossom comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- boomer! –grito alguien

De repente apareció un chico que se colgó del cuello del rubio, de una manera un poco brusca, pero amistosa aun así

-Que tal boomer?-hablo con animo y boomer rodó los ojos -¿Cómo estas? ¿No vas a presentarme a la cumpleañera? – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

-Bloss, el es butch. Un amigo del vecindario. Acaba de mudarse – se lo presento. Era guapo pero no tanto como boomer.

El chico tomo su mano y la beso como si fuera un caballero. Boomer se removió algo incomodo en su lugar.

-¿Qué tal cumpleañera? – le dijo de forma seductora

Blossom lo observo con atención. Parecía el típico chico que no podía hablarle a una chica sin coquetearle antes.

-por favor no digas la palabra cumpleañera – dijo ella con esa sonrisa característica suya pero sin mucho interés, y el chico acerco su rostro al de ella

-No te preocupes. La capacidad de ser complacida aumenta con la edad. Créeme – le susurro en su oído de forma hipnotizante

Blossom se quedo sin palabras, de alguna forma esa frase le había parecido interesante viniendo de un chico como el.

Una rubia algo exuberante paso por ahí, ganándose la atención de butch, que fue tras ella sin dudar

-¿Qué tal nena? ¿Como te llamas? Tienes novio? – la siguió y Blossom se quedo boquiabierta

"Y ya no" pensó ella

-wow

-Si. Lo se, lo siento – boomer se veía avergonzado por su amigo

Ambos rieron y se escucho la voz de bubles por el micrófono, que estaba en el escenario. Boomer se fue a un lugar donde estuviera mas cerca y Blossom se quedo allí para verla mejor

-hola! – Dijo dirigiéndose a las personas – voy a decir algo. Y se que todos quieren oírlo – comento con una sonrisa ganadora mientras sostenía el micrófono con fuerza.

Brick apareció detrás de ella, ofreciéndole una copa de champaña que acepto gustosa para escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

-Vaya…bubles siendo el centro de atención. Que raro…

Blossom trato de reprimir una sonrisa. No era secreto que ellos dos se detestaban el uno al otro.

-Muy bien, como casi todos saben voy a casarme en 65 días – comento feliz y la gente comenzó a festejar. Ella miro a su prometido - pero boomer, mi amor, tengo que hacer una confesión – dijo de forma misteriosa y el la miro extrañado, con una pequeña sonrisa – Este no será mi primer matrimonio

Sonrío y levanto una copa de brindis, apuntando a una pantalla donde apareció una foto. Eran ella y Blossom de pequeñas, abrazándose con cariño. Luego ambas en el colegio; otra jugando en una plaza; otra en Halloween disfrazadas de brujas; y así.

Blossom miro las foto con una gran sonrisa, recordando esos lindos momentos juntas. Toda la gente exclamo un "awww"

-Si. Blossom y yo hemos sido almas gemelas desde el principio. Como dos gotas de agua, hicimos todo juntas. Como nuestra rutina de baile favorita; y básicamente compartimos todo. Incluso a brick – dijo y apareció una foto del pequeño brick junto a ellas. Le faltaban algunos dientitos y tenia su inseparable gorra roja de antes

-Mierda! ¿Por qué estoy en el video? – susurro

-Nuestra cita al baile de sexto año – continúo la rubia y apareció otra foto con ellas dos solas – Durante todos estos años, Blossom y yo fuimos inseparables. Éramos nosotras contra el mundo. Y luego de graduarnos en indiana, me dejo por la escuela de leyes…-hablo con algo de reproche y apareció una foto de Blossom estudiando para entrar a la universidad y otra de bubles en una fiesta con varios chicos alrededor; y como después Blossom la ayudaba a pararse, con una sonrisa -…a pesar que desinteresadamente rechace…mi admisión en Notre dame…porque ella no entro – dijo con un tono de voz egocéntrico

Blossom se encogió de hombros, tímida y brick tenia una mirada seria

-Pero no importa. Al final todo salio bien, ella estudio leyes y conoció a mi futuro esposo, y nos presento. –apareció una foto donde estaban los tres con una sonrisa. Blossom a la izquierda de boomer y bubles a su derecha, agarrada de su brazo.

La gente chiflaba y aplaudía. Boomer río y luego le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga Blossom que le correspondió al instante

-Nunca olvidare que cuando boomer me propuso matrimonio…solo pensaba…"ojala Blossom estuviera aquí…viéndome en este momento" – varias fotos de ellos dos comenzaron a pasar en la pantalla. Parecían toda una pareja perfecta de Hollywood

-Disculpa, ¿a quien le estamos celebrando? – le susurro brick y Blossom le hizo un gesto de que no sea así

– Decir que eres mi mejor amiga no seria suficiente en absoluto. Eres la hermana que no tuve. A menudo eres la madre que necesito. La razón por laque puedo lanzarme a la aventura…es porque ella siempre esta ahí – ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa cariñosa – te amo Blossom

-yo también te amo – le susurro ella, porque la rubia podía fácilmente leer sus labios

-¡Feliz cumpleaños numero 26! –Levanto una copa y todos brindaron - ¡Me alegra ser mas joven! – Blossom levanto una ceja fingiendo molesta - Esta bien, vamos. ¡Que siga la fiesta! ¡Vamos, vamos! – bajo del escenario y Blossom se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Todo el mundo empezó a bailar y bubles le dijo que iría a bailar un rato

.

.

Bubles bailaba sensualmente sobre una pista mas elevada y todos gritaban animando.

Brick la vio y negó con la cabeza.

Busco a su amiga con la mirada y la vio hablando con unas amigas de su universidad

Butch apareció detrás de el y río como si se hubiera tomado un barril de cerveza

-Ju ju ju ju

-vaya – comento con una sonrisa incomoda, viendo el estado de ese chico

Butch paseo la mirada de el a Blossom y sonrío bobamente

-¿Entonces ustedes dos son…?

-¿Pareja? No –contesto con simpleza y volvió a mirar a la pelirroja platicar con las amigas

-¿No? – pregunto sorprendido

-Nop

-¿Alguna vez…? – butch hizo unos raros gestos para que entendiera y brick lo miro extrañado -¿No?

-No

Butch se le quedo observando algo extrañado y luego a Blossom.

.

.

.

-Eso, muévelo bubles! – le grito Himeko

-Woo hooo! – grito bubles mientras bailaba ahí arriba sola, algo desorientada de lo borracha que estaba. Tenía todo el vestido corrido y podía verse algunas partes del sostén.

Boomer frunció el seño al ver a todos los chicos que la miraban como si fuera la bailarina erótica del lugar.

Entonces se acerco a ella y le tomo de la mano para ayudarla a bajar

-¿Sabes, cariño? Es hora de que te bajes – le dijo con dulzura y ella se soltó de un tiron

-No! Quiero bailar un p-poco mas…

-pero debemos ir a casa – le dijo con suavidad y la tomo nuevamente de la mano para ayudarla a bajarse y caminar.

.

.

.

-¡Blossom!, dile que me deje quedarme un poco mas – le pidió bubles que estaba siendo sostenida por boomer

Blossom no dijo nada e intercambio miradas con el rubio, que le pedía ayuda

-oh vamos, soy yo la que organicé la fiesta – dijo tambaleándose y luego acaricio la cabeza de su amiga – te amo

- te amo mucho - siguió ella y se abrazaron aun con boomer sosteniendo a su prometida del brazo por las duda. Bubles le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separo

-¿Te gusto? ¿Te gustó tu fiesta?

-Si. Me encanto – le contesto

Bubles sonrío complacida y paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de su novio mientra bajaba la cabeza al piso. Volvió a levantarla con la mano en la boca

-Dios mío. Recuérdame que te compre zapatos nuevos. Odio tus zapatos

-okeeey, hora de irnos a casa – hablo boomer cortando el momento incomodo

- Los odio – dijo riendo

-Te llamaremos mañana Blossom – le dijo boomer y ella asintió

-Son muy feos. No se porque pensaste: "Los comprare"

-Eh…. Feliz cumpleaños bloss –se despidió y ayudo a caminar a bubles hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Blossom y brick fueron los últimos en salir y mientras ella cerraba la puerta del lugar, este ultimo chiflo para que frene algún taxi como en las películas.

-Siempre lo hago pero nunca funciona – el se giro para mirarla y la vio mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio de el local de al lado – ¿que haces?

-Una solterona de pelo naranja. Comprémosle un gato –comento mientras se tocaba la cara con desanimo

Brick frunció el seño

-No eres vieja. Eres una mujer ahora, es diferente

Ella se giro para mirarlo

-Hablo enserio, brick. 26 es joven, pero no tanto

-Okey, 10 segundos de autocompasión. Y…ahora! – comento divertido fingiendo ver la hora

-Brick! Ya tendría que haber conocido alguien en la universidad y estar planeando casarme

-Wow, okey. No sabía que nos pondríamos serios.

-Básicamente perdí la mitad de mis 20. Y mi vida sentimental es tan activa como una roca

-Vaya, dos cosas? Te excediste. Y segundo, no perdiste tus veinte. Solo creciste

Blossom rodó los ojos y suspiro

-¿Por qué no te casas conmigo? – le dijo bromeando

-Por que me gustas mucho – contesto y ella rió

El taxi que habían pedido por teléfono paro frente a ellos.

-ah justo a tiempo- dijo y cuando iba a abrir la puerta del taxi, alguien salio de el

-boomer? – Blossom se sorprendió – que paso?

-Bubles se olvido la cartera en alguna parte del salón – explico

-¿su nueva chanel? –lo miro alarmada y el asintió yendo hacia la puerta

-¡La nueva chanel no! – brick la miro indignado con una mano en su pecho – ahora todos vamos a morir, que tragedia –le hizo señas para que entrara al taxi – Vamos

Blossom suspiro

-Lo ayudare a buscarla

-¿es en serio?

-brick, ese bolso cuesta mas que tu casa – lo miro divertida y se despidió con un abrazo, y entro devuelta al salón

-ese comentario no era necesario - bufo

-vas a subir o no chico? – pregunto malhumorado el taxista

-Si que necesitas una mujer, amigo – le contesto y entro al taxi

.

.

.

-lo encontraste?

-Aun no –respondió ella –oh espera – se metió debajo de una mesa y levanto el bolso – Y voìla! – cuando estuvo por salir se escucho un golpe sonoro – auch!

Boomer soltó una risa que hace mucho no escuchaba y se acerco a ayudarla

-¿estas bien?

- ajam – asintió ella tocándose la cabeza y vio como el rubio reprimía una carcajada –no es gracioso

-Perdona perdona –río el – es que estas cosas solo pueden pasarte a ti. Me has hecho reír muchas veces de esta forma, siempre has sido un poco torpe – dijo y ella sonrío, era verdad. El se inclino un poco mirándola – ¿no te golpeaste fuerte, verdad?- pregunto y ella negó y le entrego el bolso – Bien. Gracias por ayudarme a buscarlo. Ven, vamos. Te buscare un taxi

Ella lo siguió hasta afuera y esperaron que pasara algún taxi.

El rubio la miro de reojo mientras vigilaba la calle

-¿te divertiste esta noche?

-Si, me divertí…- boomer se giro, arqueo una ceja y sonrío de medio lado mientras que ella lo miro indignada -¡Me divertí!

El se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a la calle. Ella suspiro y miro a la calle de forma ausente, mientras tocaba su pelo una y otra vez: de alguna forma cumplir años y ver como todo pasaba tan rápido sin estar satisfecha con su vida actual no era nada lindo. Sentía que su vida se había vuelto muy monótona.

Boomer la miro de reojo, con una expresión seria. Sabia muy bien que algo andaba mal con ella, podía verlo en sus ojos tristes y en esa manía de jugar con su pelo cuando algo le pasaba, sea malo o sea bueno. La duda de ¿que le pasaba a Blossom? le carcomía la cabeza; quería preguntarle directamente aunque dudaba que confiara en el.

-te ves triste – dijo preocupado tomando una postura mas interesado en lo que ella dijera

Ella se sobresalto y se toco la cara como si tuviera algo mal

-¿de veras? Lo siento, no es eso. Solo estoy cansada - mintió

Como supuso no iba a contarle pero quizás podía animarla o distraerla, esos serian otros métodos de ayudarla. Porque si, el quería ayudarla.

La miro

-Oye, vayamos a beber otros tragos por ahí

-¿Qué? No! Esta bien, no te preocupes. No tienes que hacerlo – le resto importancia con la mano

-oh vamos! Quiero hacerlo, de veras

Blossom dudo, quizás unos tragos podían distraerla un rato pero…

-será solo un rato, lo prometo – le sonrío ampliamente y ella encogió de hombros, resignada con una sonrisa. Solo seria un ratito, no?

-¿Por qué no?


End file.
